Crescent Island
'Crescent Island '''is the tenth track in ''Diddy Kong Racing ''and its remake, ''Diddy Kong Racing DS. It is the second track of the third world, Sherbet Island. The default vehicle for this track is the car. Track Layout The track takes place on sand, just beyond the starting line is a fork in the road. The left fork goes by the water, is much narrower, has a rainbow balloon, and contains a zipper, while the right fork is undercover, contains bumpy stretches and has a variety of balloons. The paths merge a little later before stretching to the right, near the wall there are more balloons and another zipper. After the turn, the players will encounter a pirate ship. There are two paths the player can take on the pirate ship; the first is the most straightforward, curving to the left after boarding the ship and continuing on the main track. Or, there is a shortcut by going up a ramp to the right of the main track which will take the player to an opening which will drop them back onto the track within the ship. Alternatively, if the player is using a hovercraft they can bypass the ship entirely and cross the water instead. After the ship the track enters a small cave, at the end of this cave is another slightly difficult shortcut where the player can take an extremely sharp right turn to get to the starting line. However, if not executed properly the player will run into a sandy column. Otherwise, after coming out of the cave the track curves to the right to return to the starting line. Coin Challenge Locations Like other levels, Crescent Island is filled with eight coins, scattered all around the area. The coins only appear after player has beaten Bubbler the Octopus for the first time. # At the end of right fork path on a sand bump, just before the path rejoins the left path. # By the right wall just beyond where the path converges again, behind some palm trees. # To the left of the ramp leading to the ship, by the water. # Over the porthole shortcut on the pirate ship. # To the left of the cave entrance after the ship, by the wall. # In the shortcut by the sandy column just before the starting line. # In front of the zipper on the left path of the fork. # At the end of the left fork path before it rejoins the right path. Key Location It is advisable to use the hovercraft rather than the car when trying to reach the key as the key is in an alcove in the water. To get to the alcove, the player must go down the left path at the first fork in the road, however instead of staying on the road go out into the ocean. Where the road joins up with the right fork of the road there is a wall on the left, when coming up to this wall from the ocean there will be an X upon the wall. Under this X is the alcove containing the key to Darkwater Beach. In the DS remake however the key is in a slightly different location, just to the left after the left fork of the road, not requiring the player to go into the ocean. Trivia * The musical score of this course is one of two tracks randomly played during the credits, the other being the track from Darkmoon Caverns. Category:Tracks Category:Diddy Kong Racing Tracks Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Tracks Category:Sherbet Island Tracks